A New Kind of Doppelgänger
by mirandstories
Summary: When two worlds collide, they meet with perfect identical forms. (Dylan/Jenna haha)
1. Prologue

**Yes, I'm that serious with the title. Enjoy!**

 **(This is a crossover, and following events of my other fan-fiction, 'Truth')**

•

(Couple of Days ago)

Dylan Weir, a predator attack specialist was on her way to a quaint little town called Mystic Falls which resides in the U.S. state Virginia. She didn't like having to travel on car but it certainly satisfies her because she is traveling alone. The mission was to get information about strange creatures that Evan Cross picked up from that town, and it was like no other animal he ever saw. Apparently, he says they have human heartbeats, which may conclude that those 'animals' may be mammals.

Arriving late on a Monday, she first takes a quick scan of the town. It was just a calm town with lots of history, but she couldn't see anything wrong with it. _They have human heartbeats!_ That quote rang into Dylan's head as she heads for a bar called 'The Grill'. Maybe she wasn't looking hard enough. What was she supposed to look for? She shrugged as she sat down on the bar table. A girl with her friends stared at Dylan, which made Dylan feel uneasy. _Was it my style of clothes?_ Dylan's eyebrows drew closer as the girl approaches her.

"Um, I'm sorry, but who are you?", said the girl. The girl looked so confused and puzzled, Dylan's head scratched as she looked at the girl. She maybe 18 or so, and had straight brunette hair.

"Dylan. Dylan Weir. Just visiting, you know.", Dylan answers with best posture. She didn't want to make the situation more awkward than it seems, so she went on and drank her tequila. "Sorry to ask but, do you know any…you know…strange events around here?"

The girl's eyes widened a bit before answering. "Um…"

"Please tell the truth.", Dylan adds to the question.

"Well…There was one attack. She had two pin-sized wounds on her neck, parallel to each other. That's all I know.", she says with a stammering tone. The girl might have been telling a half-false and half-fact but Dylan couldn't tell by her tone. She writes the event down at her notepad, then leaves the girls. It was a strange yet good encounter, as Dylan falls asleep in her jeep.

•

(Couple of Days later)

The girl Dylan had met the other day turned out to be Elena Gilbert. She laid on her bed, kicking her legs as she writes in her diary. Her aunt, Jenna comes in through the door, with cookies in her hand.

"Oh hey Dylan…", Elena trails off as she mistook Jenna for Dylan.

"Who?", said the quirky aunt. It had been 2 weeks now since Jenna's latest 'big' news. Now as a vampire, she must adapt to the crazy features of being one or else she'd be dead by now. Ever since The Sacrifice had failed, it rang on Jenna's head as the event would've taken her life. She was still dead, but not in a manner of staying deep in the Earth.

"Long Story.", Elena finally said back. She wanted to meet up with Dylan again, but she didn't know if Dylan had left or not. She had to keep Dylan a secret from Jenna, but since they both look identical and have the same style of clothes, there's also a Klaus and many others roaming around town. She felt stressed already for having to train 2 troubled family members, and now with the addition of Jenna's possible doppelgänger visiting the 'Most Dangerous' Town in the world, she couldn't help but sigh and crash to her bed.

When Jenna takes her leave in the room, she gets up her phone and dials Dylan's number she picked form the other day. It took a few rings before she answered.

"Dylan Weir, predator attack specialist. May I help you?", Dylan greets on the phone.

"Predator Attack Specialist?", Elena answers back.

"Oh, hey Elena.", Dylan realizes her. "What's the juice?"

"You still here?", Elena asks the woman.

"Yeah, like I said. It was going to be a long investigation, remember?", Dylan explained to her. Elena had forgotten their conversations on text. She somehow likes calling better, as she loved the sounds of human voices now that vampires and werewolves are her problems.

"Well, can we meet at The Grill? I just want to talk to you, in person.", Elena said to her in a more serious tone.

Dylan grunts a bit. "Why not your house?"

"It's a bit…well I just can't tell you right now.", Elena holds back a bit of truth.

"Are you serious? I'm coming over, wether you like it or not.", Dylan says before ending the call. Elena sighs as now she has created a whole new problem. Since Jenna doesn't do much on weekends but stay at the house, what can Elena do to bug-spray her out of the house? Since she hadn't come up with good excuses lately (seen with Dylan Weir), she didn't take chances of screwing again. Throwing her phone in her bed in a poor manner, she crashes down on her bed, alerting Jenna.

•

Dylan arrives at The Gilbert house as she steps out of her jeep. It was a nice 2-story high house, although not really her taste. It was a bit classy and vintage, but had a more classical tone. Ringing the doorbell, an immediate response granted her permission to step on the house. Elena Gilbert had answered the door, who she was relieved at. Dylan slumps herself on the couch, watching some TV News.

"Hey can we go somewhere else?", said the anxious Elena.

"Why do you look so anxious or something?", Dylan says back.

•

Jenna steps downstairs to find a strange woman with the same blonde curls and hazel eyes eyes at her. As she approaches to the two girls, she could see a shocking resemblance.

"What the hell…"

Dylan's eyes widened and turned to look at the aunt right behind her. They both looked exactly the same, their jaws dropping.

"Because of that.", Elena finally spat out.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?", both girls said to the teenager.

Elena makes face-palm before crashing down the couch to explain. "Dylan, meet Jenna. Jenna, meet Dylan."

"Does she know?"

"About what?"

Elena stammers. "Hey! One at a time. Geez, it's already stressing when you have another doppelgänger from another century."

"What?"

"Elena, can you get to the point?"

Both of the girls were on the same sync as each other, like twins. "Alright, first thing is Dylan. About your investigation, you should probably cut it short…"

"Why?", she cuts in.

"…Because there are vampires around here!", Jenna blows out the truth. Dylan's right eyebrow raises at the sound of that. Jenna however felt quite refreshened that the questions had stopped. Since being a vampire recently, she had been getting a lot of hallucinations where she almost killed herself…5 times.

"You're joking."

"Yeah, but I've got proof right-"

"Jenna stop!", Elena interrupts the girls. "Dylan, vampires do exist. Also werewolves. So, I suggest-"

"I'm not leaving till I get proof, Elena. That's how it is in reality.", Dylan told her.

"Give me some blood bags."

"What?"

"They're upstairs Jenna.", Elena told her aunt.

"What, why blood bags?", said the confused blonde. Before she asked that, Jenna already vanished. Dylan scanned around the room but no, her look-alike was gone. But in seconds, Jenna arrives behind her, startling the human. Jenna starts sipping on a blood bags, which almost cause Dylan to puke.

"I'm a vampire, Dylan. There, I said it.", said a sarcastic Jenna. Elena sighs again as Dylan takes a gun and points at it at her. "Don't even try."

"Dylan, vampires can't-"

Dylan fires two shots at Jenna, which doesn't flinch the vampire. Unfortunately, the blood bag spilled in the course of the events, which pissed off the blonde vampire.

"How the hell…"

"Yea, I told you.", Jenna said back at her.

"Jenna, did you turn it off?", Elena asked the vampire.

"No!"

"What?"

"STOP!", all eyes were now on Elena. She sighed back and cleared out the blood of the spilled bag. Jenna looks on her arms to find the gunshot wounds gone. Dylan notices this, scanning it with her camera.

"Is that enough proof?", Jenna says.

Dylan shakes her head alerting Jenna a 'No' to her. Dylan looks to see her boots were covered in blood. "Crap."

"You can stay at our house for now. Take my parent's room. They're dead.", Elena says to Dylan. She gives off a worried expression before heading upstairs, leaving Jenna and Elena to themselves.

•

 **Short Intro, I know.**

 **Expect the real chapters happening maybe tomorrow.**

 **Till Next Time :)**


	2. Ball

**A/N:** For once, I'd like to know all of y'alls opinions. (first time saying y'all. chances are slim I'd say it again.) Please give reviews so I can improve my writing, or suggestions for future chapters.

•

(A Couple Days After)

"Gah!", said a pained Jenna. She had been stabbed in the stomach by Damon quite after she tried to reason with him. Dylan carefully took out the access splinters before going on with the wooden stake. "Ouuch!"

"I'm trying the softest way possible!", Dylan exclaimed. She plucks out the remaining splinters and starts with the stake. Pulling it out slowly, Jenna screams of pain, the ear-splitting sound flinching Dylan. She (Dylan) then grabs a blood bag for the vampire, who sucks the bag in less than moments.

"Thanks.", she stated. The tired-out vampire leans on the wall as she tries to regain strength from that stabbing. She took heavy breaths as Elena approaches the scene. She soon stopped when she saw her aunt covered in blood. Realizing this was all Damon, she just stomps off to find the impulsive vampire. Jenna rolled her eyes at the sight as Caroline cross paths with Elena. The two talked for a while before Elena leaves the blonde vampire, who shrugs as she reaches Jenna and Dylan.

"Is it Damon?", she asked. Jenna slightly nodded as she felt a sharp pain on her neck, but swallowing a painful scream. "That vampire needs to be taught manners."

Dylan looks back at her bloody identity whose wound was fully healed. She tried not to stare at the bloody mess that was derived from her (Jenna) own blood. Jenna looked completely mindless at that point, the pain causing her to fall into a deep slumber.

•

 _ **Hello...**_

 _ **Who's there?**_

 _Jenna floats around the pitch black darkness around her. There were trees rustling around her, the loud silence disturbing the caramel blonde vampire. Trying to scan where she was, or who said 'Hello' to her, she quietly sits down in a matter of seconds. A dark shadow approaches her, taking a figure of a familiar…vampire._

 _"Hello Jenna."_

 _"Klaus."_

 _Her eyes were filled with fright. She couldn't move as she was paralyzed in terror, a feeling that moved around her whole body. Klaus then kneels with right foot, right in front of Jenna._

 _"It's okay. You're spared."_

 _"Spared for what?"_

 _"Remember?"_

 _Jenna paused a moment. Klaus' eyes looked so menacing and she could tell of his eyes that he was planning something. Something…very crucial._

 _"You're not…"_

 _"Yes I am, deary."_

 _"You won't get to Elena!"_

 _"Hehe, enjoy the life while you can, Jenna Sommers."_

 _With that, the images disappeared. She was left in the darkness, until she had found a blinding light._

•

Jenna awakes with widened eyes and panicking breaths. Seconds tick by as she finds herself surrounded by Elena and the others.

"I'm going there."

"To where?", Dylan says back at her.

"The Ball. Remember, Elena?", Jenna's eyes were at Elena.

"Well ye…"

"Don't go there, Elena. Just don't.", Jenna cuts in. The room was filled with confused looks for seconds as Elena shuffles herself closer to her aunt. Of course Jenna wanted the best protection for her, but it seemed that Jenna was still taking the 'vampire' thing too serious. "It's Klaus, Elena. He threatened me."

Elena's look became a mix of emotions. She couldn't tell which one was the right one for this situation, as Dylan still looked confused from all that was happening. "I'm sorry, Jenna. But Esther said that she knows how to kill all the Originals and she needs my help.", was all she said.

Jenna sighs as she shuffles herself out of the bed and picks out an outfit. She finds a navy blue prom-like sleeveless lace bust tube dress. It had a sheer skirt and black high heels for the shoes. She had been saving this dress for something important and this dress came in mind for the ball. "Fine. If you're going, I'm going. Deal?", she says in an aggressive tone.

"Deal."

•Hours Later•

Elena came down with a golden black lace tube dress and long dressy black gloves. Jenna's gloves were lace and white, and Dylan insisted to go so she wore a plain silver gown with black lace accents. They glowed in the Salvatore Brother's eyes as they heard a doorbell. Jenna smiled as she opens the door happily to find a content Elijah at the door.

"Am I having hallucinations right now? I'm seeing doubles, Jenna.", Elijah says as he goes in the house.

"No, unfortunately. This is Dylan, my 'doppelgänger'.", Dylan rolled her yes as Jenna says.

"Please to meet you.", Elijah greets with a kiss on her hand. Dylan blushes as Jenna eyes her.

"Wait, you're taking Elijah?", says a confused Elena.

"Ric's got some business to take care of, so I got Elijah.", Jenna smiles.

"Shall we?", said the Original. Jenna smiles a nod as they went out to a vintage car in mint condition. It was a car from the 1920s, one that Elijah loved dearly. He restored it by the help of his friends, and gave it much advanced upgrades to have speeds of a normal car in average. Jenna gets into the comfortable 2-seat car as the seats were very fluffy and feathery.

• •

"This place is quite soft, must be the weirdest one I've been in.", Jenna's voice was loud as mice squeaking. Elijah caught it, and smiled a bit seeing how the caramel blonde vampire was enjoying the sight. They continued on inside to be greeted by several members of Elijah's family, although there was no Klaus to be found. Jenna couldn't blame him, being ambushed at a time of almost-victory. But then again, she didn't feel all too bad, at least she and Elena were safe for now. She spots Elena and Stefan while Damon takes Dylan, who seemed to enjoy being with her. Jenna gave her a vervain pendant to keep him from compelling her, but there was no pendant to be found. Did Damon take an advantage over her? Jenna's train of thought became blank when Elijah tugged her to dance. They did a few twists and twirls, surprising both herself and Elijah that she was actually a good dancer.

 _Meanwhile..._

Elena and Stefan bowed down to the Mikaelson Family as they continued on to the ball. Stefan made sure Elena got to Esther without Damon noticing. To do that though, they had a risky plan. One that included Dylan in it. Stefan was casually walking to Damon as he let go of Elena. He spots Dylan with her, toasting to a fine night.

"Hey!", said the blonde. She lends the vampire a glass of wine and toasted. "So, how's the party?"

"May I please talk to you in private for just a moment?", Stefan asked the PAS (Predator Attack Specialist).

•

Jenna whips herself a glass of wine as she darts her eyes towards Stefan and Dylan. She took a couple steps further to eavesdrop on their conversation. Using the best of her abilities, she makes out the words as she focuses on the blurry picture.

"Why is this connected to me?", said her doppelgänger. She could tell by the look of her expression that she was concerned and confused at the same time. Jenna didn't know exactly what's going on but she figured it would lead her to more action. She loved action, although most of the time, someone had to save her own life.

"Your Damon's date, remember? Just distract as long as possible, and don't remove that vervain charm.", ordered a serious-faced Stefan. Dylan stammers to try and stop him, but he vanishes at the time being. Sighing in a angered manner, she stomps back to the counter and starts another shot of whiskey. Jenna was still puzzled by Stefan's plans, trying to cope up with the fact her 'doppelgänger' was enabling herself to do such a thing, _why her?_ She couldn't think twice but to be curious and talk to the woman, who seems to be slightly drunk by now. She tries to make a good impression on her, trying to hide her inner 'self' as she would say. A planned Jenna casually walks to her with no evidence of her plan, placing herself on the soft cushion chair.

"I suppose you saw what happened.", the blonde said. Jenna scoffed and it died off moments after, with Dylan catching her plan. "I know, Jenna. Don't hide it like the others did."

"How the hell did you know that?", Jenna asks in a slight sarcastic manner.

"I don't know. It's some 'superpower' I have, I guess.", a drunk Dylan said to her. She fiddles around with a half emptied wine glass that she filled moments ago. Jenna scans the surroundings outside to find Elena with a blonde woman standing beside somewhat of a ritual. Leaving the drunk doppelgänger, she heads on outside to confront the two women.

 _Meanwhile..._

Esther Mikaelson was whispering latin words out with Elena not even reading out the words even though she took several classes. It must have been older latin words that even archaeologists may find very interesting. Jenna still finds no sign of Niklaus Mikaelson, who still appeared to her as the threat. Sneaking behind the bush, she translates the conversation with a very uncomfortable pose.

"So, if I give a drop of my blood, you'd kill Klaus?", Elena, the frightened yet puzzled teenage girl asks. The witch ignored her question as she continues to throw out more latin ritual sayings before even answering the young girl's question. Jenna shivers at the scene, her body pricked deep on the bush.

"...Not just Klaus, darling. But all of them. That's why I had this ball readied up. To distract them from their normal schedule of many killings for the tangy red liquid tastes inside your own body.", protested the witch, her eyes closed as she poses in another uncomfortable one.

Jenna wanted to counterattack but she had no idea what she would be against at. She was looking at Elena's situation and she didn't even know what to plan for or what the hell is even going on. The best idea for her is to be in standby position as she gathers more data on the situation. Almost immediately, the cauldron burst out a smoke of rainbows with many faces of shock and terror. Jenna too realized this as many humans ran from the scene with Jenna too paralyzed to do a thing. She still needed to do her part of the plan, eavesdrop on them. Elena then daggers her finger when blood spews out from the moment. Squeezing just a drop of blood to the cauldron, the pot then does another spark of smoke. Esther smiles at the moment, which alerts Jenna to thinking their plan is working. Is Esther a meanie or a goodie? She soon then realizes the answer moments after.

"Alaric, your turn.", she calls out.

 _Alaric._ The name gives Jenna a feeling of terror as a disoriented man appears out of the shadows.

 _No way. No, what are they planning?_

Jenna lost control of herself as she leaps out from her cover and suddenly tackles the man of her life knocking him unconscious. Elena was shocked at the scene as Esther clenches her hands. She watches her plan go to ruins as the blonde vampire catches her breath. Elena rushes to the aunt, who was still embarrassed by the 'leap of faith'. "Who are you and what have you done?"

"You saw it happen, lady. I'm not letting you use my family for your own needs!", she bravely said, although terror started to crawl out to the veins of her hands and toes.

Esther was intrigued by Jenna's saying, impressing the witch. She hadn't seen a vampire willing to stand up against her besides her children, who were out of control at the time, and now busy from the ball she had planned out. "You're a vampire, I suppose?"

Elena mouths a 'no' to her aunt. Jenna had no idea whether or not not to answer. She didn't have a slight clue what was happening, but it was. But when the Salvatore Brothers and Dylan blasts out to join the scene, things started to change subject. Esther spots Jenna's look-alike first before the Salvatores. "More like a doppelgänger. I guess that answers my question."

"Elena!", the brothers yelled out to the teenage girl. She runs to them in heels, surprising Jenna to her speeds.

"Jenna, do you realize what I'm doing? If you hadn't come here we would've enlightened her life as we know. But your recklessness gave me another plan. Something more easier than my previous plan.", said the original witch. Jenna's eyes widened to that thought, all eyes at her. "But don't worry, I won't need to do that now. Enjoy the rest of the ball while you can, darlings."

Esther disappears. The moment she knew that she screwed up, she collapses again.

•A Week Later•

"I'm still paranoid about Esther.", said a sleepless Jenna. For a week, she did nothing but research about the Mikaelson Family. Although not finding much, she did find a lot of good information about them, mostly from legends and myths about them. She had Elijah to also demonstrate some things about their family traditions and what not.

"Don't worry, Jenna. I'm sure Esther is just helping us. Plus, we need Klaus gone.", Elena says to her.

"I still feel that something about Esther just doesn't seem like we need to wipe out Klaus and the others. What if it's for her to rule Mystic Falls or some other mythology shit?", the worried vampire looks at her.

"You're just restless, I guess. Get some sleep...vampire Barbie.", Elena teases her. Squeaks are heard from the door as it reveals a concerned Dylan.

"They want to know what's up and I can't find another excuse for them! I know this 'investigation' is long but they want proof, now.", Dylan informs.

"Tell them that vampires exist, I'll go to Canada in seconds for your proof.", the sarcasm starts to raise up on Jenna. Elena scoffs a laugh a bit. "Besides, I can kill em all for you."

"Well don't. That's stupid to think of.", says a serious Dylan.

•

 **A/N:** I know this was another short chapter but I couldn't think straight today. I'll be posting more today so yea. Reviews help, just to remind all you readers out there. Read and Review!


End file.
